Morgana (Cyber-Kitties)
Morgana is an anthropomorphic cat and an RP character used by Gallibon the Destroyer. Personality Morgana is as tough as nails (or at least trying to anyways) and is the darker, edgier and more moody member of the Cyber-Kitties. She tries hard to sound deep, poetic and philosophical, but more often than not comes off as sounding pretentious, something she doesn't appear to be aware of. Needless to say however, she is a valuable team member due to her being the most experienced in combat and her overall fighting skills. History Debut: The Cats The Internet Forgot Morgana made her first appearance in RP where she along with Alex and Tammi first appeared traveling to the main universe (specifically at Maine). While there, Morgana believed that they should become better heroes in order to not fall into obscurity again, which Alex and Tammi agreed with, but also suggested that they find a new place if they were going to spend their time there. Then however Vernonn came. Seeing their chance, Tammi, Alex, and Morgana then decided to fight him off---only for Vernonn to then sic Shrekzilla on them. Shrekzilla then trashed the three cat girls around, then prepared to finish them off with his onion breath; before then Redman came in and threw his Red Arrow at his (Shrekzilla's chest). Redman then repeatedly stabbed at Shrekzilla with his Red Arrow and then his Red Knife, to which then Shrekzilla fired his Onion Breath against him. Redman got furious and then proceeded to beat Shrekzilla to a bloody pulp with his fists, before then finally lifting him up the ground, then throwing him into the air; then using his Red Thunder against him, blowing up Shrekzilla and finally killing him. Having been saved, Morgana and the other Cyber-Kitties then were about to thank Redman, only for Redman to then abruptly leave. So then the three catgirls left. Morgana asked if they would become recurring characters in RP, to which Tammi replied that it was uncertain. Vengeance of the Nerds Morgana reappeared when she, Morgana and Tammi started doing....absolutely nothing. Morgana then went outside for some more fresh air, also then talking to herself, before it then started raining H-Boxes. However once it started raining H-Boxes and everybody was hooked onto it, Tammi suggested they investigate; which Morgana agreed to do---only for them to get addicted to it as well. Hours later, after all three of them went to take a bathroom break, Redman then appeared and smashed their H-Box, then leaving behind a letter to them. Once the three Cyber-Kitties returned, they noticed their H-Box was destroyed. Alex was confused. Tammi spotted the letter and then translated it (as it was written in Japanese). While the first time they got it wrong, the second time Tammi translated read that they needed to get their act together and to not fall into a trap. Morgana and other Cyber-Kitties then went outside, to which they then found out Nerdatron was behind all of this (and Vernonn and Mini-Vernonn). Once again, the Cyber-Kitties fought off Nerdatron, however he was too much of a challenge for the cats, forcing them to run from his Pencil Missiles. However then Redman came back and fought off Nerdatron. Nerdatron then kept using his tank cannon, which Morgana noted. Morgana then threw her katana into Nerdatron's tank cannon, jamming it and then blowing it up, also giving Redman a better chance of defeating Nerdatron. Redman and the Cyber-Kitties were then able to destroy Nerdatron. Following this, the Cyber-Kitties went home, playing different video games at home and proceeding to comment on how their glad not to be zombies (as they mindlessly stare at the screen and twiddle their thumbs). Abilities & Weapons * Athletic Skills: Morgana is highly skilled in athletics. * Katana: Morgana is armed with a katana that she can use to hack and slash at her foes. It is also strong enough to block and cut through a giant robot. * Computer Surfing: By linking herself into any kind of computer, Morgana can literally surf the web online. * Extraordinary Jumper: Morgana can jump up to high heights. * Hand-To-Hand Combat: Morgana is excellent at hand-to-hand combat. Trivia * Morgana is the first Cyber-Kitties character to appear in RP. * Originally Gallibon was solely going to use just Morgana, but then decided to use the other two Cyber-Kitties as well. Category:Role-Play Characters Category:Female Category:Animals Category:Neutral Good Category:Average Intelligence Category:Anti-Hero Category:Dark Is Not Evil Category:Kaijin Category:Other Worldly Being Category:Comic Book Characters Category:Fourth-Wall Breaking Category:Characters (Gallibon the Destroyer)